


Titipan

by cahayamonokrom



Series: Renik [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Lu Han membesuk Sehun di rumah sakit.(bagian dari seri: Renik, yang berisi kumpulan fiksi mini di bawah 100 kata)
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Renik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901914
Kudos: 5





	Titipan

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han dan Oh Sehun bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini.

* * *

Malam itu, Lu Han mengunjungi Sehun yang baru siuman pascaoperasi.

Sehun menangis histeris ketika Lu Han membisikinya, "Jaga jantungku baik-baik." 


End file.
